Volviendo a Empezar
by Feny de Weasley
Summary: Puedes recomenzar tu vida cuando solo kieres olvidar tu pasado?... pero cuando parte de tu pasado esta en el presente será más dificil... Historia Reeditada
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Una bella mujer se acercaba a la cuna de un bebe, un pequeñito que se removía inquieto en su cunita:

- Hola, no puedes dormir pequeñito, quieres que te cuente una historia, una historia de un amor, uno que logró superar todas las pruebas que el destino y Kami quisieron poner. Y como se todo lo que ocurrió? Pues yo estuve en medio de todo eso, aunque la historia no la supe hasta que estuve bastante crecidita quieres que te la cuente? – el bebe parecía escucharle- bueno te la contaré. Por una perla comenzó todo, la perla de las cuatro almas, también conocida como la Shikon no Tama, una sacerdotisa tenía como misión cuidar la perla, pero todos los monstruos querían poseerla, para obtener sus sorprendentes poderes y ella murió por los engaños de uno de ellos, un maldito que hizo todo lo posible por obtenerla, él era conocido como Naraku, un humano que vendió su alma a los demonios con tal de conseguir poder, te lo dije era capaz de cualquier cosa- le habló al bebe- pero la sacerdotisa, Kikyo era su nombre (n/a: PERRA DEL DEMONIO!), se llevó la perla con ella al morir. Pero nuestra historia no acaba acá, la sacerdotisa reencarnó y volvió a esta época, el Sengoku, aunque por un error destrozó la perla en miles de fragmentos que tuvo que ayudar a reunir, fue ahí donde conoció el amor, si, se enamoró de uno de sus compañeros de viajes, un mitad demonio, un hanyou. La batalla fue ardua, luego de luchar por un año completo lograron vencer a Naraku, y reunir toda la perla otra vez. El Sengoku se encontraba en calma y todo parecía augurar que sería así por algún tiempo. El grupo que partió en un principio no se separó, la sacerdotisa reencarnada, el hanyou, un pequeño youkai zorro, la exterminadora y un monje, aunque esta recolección de fragmentos dejó huellas en todos ellos. El monje, Miroku. Pobre monje sobre el cuál pesaba una maldición, un agujero negro en su mano derecha que amenazaba con consumirlo, esta maldición también fue por Naraku, pero eso no era lo importante. Miroku, antes mujeriego y libidinoso, dejó de perseguir a cuanta mujer pasaba por delante para dedicarse a la única mujer que lo aguantó, la exterminadora. Ella era otra integrante del grupo, Sango, perdió a su familia también por este maldito y se unió en busca de venganza, pero termino enamorada del monje, quien le correspondía, estaban juntos, luego que esto terminó. La sacerdotisa que reencarnó, decidió viajar entre épocas, con tal de no separarse de su hanyou, y él decidió quedarse junto a la chica, Inuyasha se llamaba aquel mitad demonio, un Inu youkai de graciosas orejas blancas, en ellos se basa mi historia; pues la sacerdotisa estaba enamorada de ese hanyou aunque él quisiera a la anterior muerta. No puedo decirte con exactitud si en ese momento el hanyou estaba o no enamorado de la joven pero lo que si puedo asegurar era el profundo cariño que ambos, aunque nunca dijeron exactamente que fue lo que sintieron, era demasiado notorio. Pues y como son las cosas del destino, ellos se demostraron lo mucho que se querían, sin palabras, sino que con gestos y caricias, de la manera más pura que existe. Pasaron algunos días y ella tuvo que regresar a su época, pero al volver la noche del cuarto día encontró algo que rompió su corazón- suspiró acomodando al bebe entre las mantas- pequeño Shiro, no te conté que además de haber reencarnado la sacerdotisa Kikyo (n/a: PERRA!) una bruja la revivió en un cuerpo de barro y huesos, por lo que el hanyou estaba dividido entre ambas, y esa noche la muerta había llegado a hacer una visita y cuando la joven los vio simplemente corrió de vuelta a su época, Inuyasha nunca fue por ella y ella nunca quiso volver, para que seguir sufriendo? Decidió quedarse junto a su familia en Japón, al paso de los meses se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada del hanyou, le dijo a su familia quienes le apoyaron totalmente, pero ella decidió partir de la ciudad, fue a casa de sus primos, vivían en una pequeña ciudad a casi dos horas de Tokio. El bebe nació en Nerima, la ciudad donde vivían los primos de la joven, fue una hermosa bebita de ojos color chocolate, cabello azabache y unas curiosas orejitas blancas que sobresalían en su cabeza. Pero aquí no es donde comienza, la historia comienza al pasar algunos años, 16 años para ser exactos.


	2. 16 años despues

Capitulo 1:

16 años después

La mañana era tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal pasaba en la ciudad, nos situamos en una pequeña cuidad en Japón, Nerima.

- Iza, levántate!- gritaba una mujer en una típica casa en Nerima

- Déjame, dormir unos minutos más, mamí- dijo la chica escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada

- Iza, llegaras tarde de nuevo!- gritó nuevamente la mujer

- 5 minutos más- gritó la chica, mas la puerta se abrió de pronto

- Iza, tu madre te dijo arriba- la voz provenía de un hombre en la entrada

- Pero...-trato de protestar

- Pero nada, tu maestra ya nos ha llamado varias veces porque tu llegas tarde- le dijo

- No en realidad mi maestra te llama solo por el hecho que le pareces guapo, papá- dijo ella levantándose de la cama- la maestra Kodachi siempre me lo dice

- Ichy-Icha- una pequeña ráfaga saltó sobre la joven, haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama

- Mi niña!- dijo abrazando a la pequeña

- Iza!- le reprendió el hombre en la puerta

- Si, papá-le dijo- espéranos abajo, por favor, bajamos en 5 minutos, cierto Sakura?- la pequeña solo asintió

- Como quieran- dijo ya rendido el hombre, mientras bajaba las escaleras

- Y las niñas?- dijo una mujer embarazada en la cocina

- Lo mismo de todos los días- le respondió- es decir

- Llegara tarde- dijeron a un tiempo para terminar riendo ambos

- No ha llamado Kagome?- dijo el hombre

- No, amor, hace dos días fue su última llamada- contestó la mujer- pero sabes Ranma, me preocupa que no haya llamado

- A mi también, Akane- dijo Ranma- además a Izami no le gustara que su madre no le haya llamado

- Lo sé, no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo sin saber de ella- dijo Akane mirando por la ventana mientras que el hombre la abrazaba y le besaba

- Apúrate- le decía una joven de cabellos azabaches a una pequeña de cabellos de color negro azulado y brillantes ojos azules

- Ya voy Ichy-Icha- le respondió la pequeña terminando de vestirse, mientras que la mayor solo le observaba

'- mi hermanita-pensaba mientras le ayudaba a terminar de vestirse a Sakura- a pesar de no serlo, la quiero tanto o más que eso- la miraba mientras le cepillaba el cabello, ella tararea una canción infantil- si no hubiera sido por sus padres y ella, no se donde estaría en este momento, mi nombre es Izami, Izami Higurashi, tengo 16 años y voy a la preparatoria Furikan en Nerima, soy de estatura normal, como cualquier adolescente, tengo el cabello negro azabache, y los ojos color chocolate, desde que nací, o eso me dicen, vivo en un Dojo en Nerima, la casa de los primos de mi madre y desde que tengo 5 años ellos cuidan de mí- bajamos la escalera, la pequeña Sakura iba en caballito en mi espalda, mientras que jugaba con mi cabello-desde que ella nació cuando yo tenía como 10 años no se separa de mí'

- Vieron que no nos demoramos tanto- dijo la joven al entrar en la cocina

- Claro- dijo la madre de una manera sarcástica

'-Akane Saotome, prima de mi mamá y "mi madre" desde que tengo 5 años- puso el plato frente a mi, algo que por lo menos parecía comestible- luego de clases intensivas de cocina y meses de practica con tía Kasumi logró aprender a cocinar, o por lo menos eso le dice papá para molestarle'

- Gracias, mami-comenzó a comer con la pequeña en las piernas, dándole pequeños bocados

- No se te quemó nada hoy, cariño- dijo un hombre desde la puerta que daba al gimnasio, vestía un traje de entrenamiento

- Esta vez no, cielo- respondió sarcástica, mientras que él se acercaba poniendo sus manos en su crecido vientre y le besaba

'-Ranma Saotome, es el esposo de Akane, mi padre desde los 5 años- se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó con ternura'

- Si no se apuran- les dijo- llegaran tarde

- Papi- dijo la pequeña Sakura- quiero orejitas como las de Ichy-Icha- tomando las orejas de la joven, a lo que ella solo reía

- Me haces cosquillas, Saku- dijo riendo

- Papi yo también quiero orejitas como estas- nadie supo responderle a la pequeña

- Mejor nos vamos- dijo Iza tomando en brazos a la pequeña, mientras que la madre se sentaba y el padre le servía

- Y su almuerzo, niñas?- preguntó Akane

- Hoy le toca a Hiromu traerlo- dijo sonriendo

- No me gusta que te juntes con ese muchacho- dijo Ranma molesto

- Si pero que a ti no te agrade no significa que a nosotras tampoco- respondió la joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre- además no tienes que estar celoso, eres el único hombre para nosotras cierto?- preguntó a la pequeña quien asintió riendo- adiós mami- se acercó y le besó también- adios papi- y salieron de la casa

- Ichy-Icha, tus orejitas- dijo la pequeña y se sacó el sombrero que tenía y se lo colocó a la joven, todos sabían que a pesar de ser extraña la ciudad, ver a una adolescente con orejas de perro en su cabeza, era demasiado para los habitantes de Nerima. Siguieron caminado por unas calles más hasta que llegaron frente a un restorant "U-chans's", ambas entraron

- Buenos días chicas- les saludo una mujer de cabellos castaños

- Buenos días señora Hibiki- respondieron a un tiempo

- Esta listo Hiromu?- pregunto la joven de cabellos azabaches

- Creo que aún duerme- dijo riendo la madre del chico- ya sabes donde queda, sube no más, Iza- dijo ella

- Gracias- dijo para luego dirigirse a la pequeña- Saku, espérame acá con la señora Hibiki bueno?- la pequeña asintió- bajo enseguida- terminó para luego comenzar a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones

'-Todos los días es lo mismo- pensó- todos los días debo subir a despertar a Hiromu y todavía no me explico como nunca llegamos tarde- reía, mientras llegaba a la habitación y abría la puerta despacio, ante mi estaba el dormilón y como había dicho su madre en cama todavía por el quinto sueño, me acercó a la cama, para comenzar con la rutina de todos los días'

- Hiromu - dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le acariciaba el cabello al chico- Hiromu - repitió pero sin ninguna respuesta- Hiromu - comenzó a moverlo, el joven solo gruñó como respuesta 'medidas drásticas'- Hiromu, alguien afuera dice que es mejor que tu

- Nadie lo es- la voz adormilada y varonil del joven se escuchó pero continuó durmiendo 'medidas extremas'

- Hiromu, papá quiere hablar contigo- la respuesta fue inmediata, se sentó en la cama de un tirón mirando hacia todos lados asustado, Izami comenzó a reír sin parar

- No es gracioso- dijo él, pero Izami no podía dejar de reírse- Iza no es gracioso- pero ella continuaba riéndose- Izami!

- Que!- le miró

- Cállate!

- Que educación- le dijo ella- que tu madre no te enseñó a comportarte con una dama

- Si lo hizo pero no veo ninguna aquí- dijo él, mostrándose superior, o queriendo parecerlo

- Ja, así que estamos chistosos no?- dijo ella fingiendo estar sentida- pues entonces nos iremos ya encontraremos alguien en el camino que nos acompañe, tal vez nos encontremos con Takeru o Seiya

- No, Iza, no- a la mención de otros nombres el chico reaccionó, pero ella ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta- Iza, no, detente- pero ella fingía no escuchar, salió de la habitación por lo que el muchacho no tuvo de otra que levantarse y correr para alcanzarla. Para cuando la alcanzó, ella iba a bajar la escalera, pero el joven; impidiéndole seguir avanzando le abrazó por la espalda- no, cariño, si sabes que lo que dije era broma- ella no respondía- cariño lo digo en serio, era solo una broma

- Más te vale- le dijo riendo- deberías vestirte, por muy sexy que te veas en ropa interior quiero ser la única que lo disfrute- la elevó del suelo

- Eso ya lo sabía- dijo de manera presumida- y serás la única. Mientras que yo también lo sea

- Mmmm eso tengo que pensármelo- le dijo y el chico la apretó más contra él- mi vida, me sueltas por favor- no hubo respuesta- por favor- le dejó libre- si no te apresuras, te dejamos- dijo para comenzar a correr escaleras abajo

- Otra vez lo mismo Hiromu - una voz se escuchó desde atrás del chico

- Otra vez, padre- no podía despegar la vista de la puerta por donde segundos antes se alejaba la joven- otra vez- suspiró

- Cuando se lo piensas decir?

- Decirle que?- preguntó haciéndose el confuso

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- el joven suspiró

- No lo sé, me da miedo perderla

- No lo harás- Le respondió sus padre- algo me dice que no lo harás- el muchacho le miró- deja de mirarme y vístete a menos que la quieras hacer esperar- y él desapareció rápidamente hacia su habitación para volver a los minutos completamente vestido y bajar corriendo las escaleras

- Adiós- le dijo a la pasada mientras que desaparecía por la puerta, mientras sobre las escaleras su padre murmuraba algunas palabras que él no llegó a escuchar

- Hola mamá- dijo al acercarse al mesón donde estaba la mujer acompañada de las dos chicas, la pequeña estira los brazos hacia el chico quien la levanta- cada día mas guapa- dice a lo que Sakura ríe

- Vamos que llegaremos tarde- escucha la voz de una joven cerca

- Si vamos, los almuerzos?- preguntó

- Los lleva Iza- respondió su madre

- Bueno entonces, adiós- dijo él, mientras que tomaba la mano de la chica para comenzar con la carrera matutina. Ambos se alejaron rápidamente del local

- Se ven lindos juntos no?- dijo la voz ronca de un hombre cerca del oído de la mujer que aún miraba la entrada

- Tienes toda la razón- le respondió la mujer- quien sabe si en algún tiempo más nos dicen que son novios- dijo riendo a lo que el hombre a su lado sonreía

- El único que no estaría contento sería Ranma- contestó

- Te dije que te apuraras- decía la joven mientras que el chico le tiraba por las calles- pero siempre es lo mismo- decía sarcástica, la misma rutina se repetía todas las mañanas

- Entonces deja de pasar por mi- aunque eso era nuevo, le dijo el chico exasperado y algo sentido- si tanto te molesta despertarme en las mañanas, simplemente deja de pasar por mi- ' algo me decía que lo decía en serio, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, Hiromu Hibiki estaba enojado conmigo- seguíamos caminando por las calles hasta la escuela de Sakura- Hiromu Hibiki, mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, y desde que tuvimos la edad para ir solos a la escuela, nos hacíamos compañía en las mañanas, a papá no le agrada mucho, pero es algo de todos los padres no?- le miró mientras caminamos ya cerca de la escuela de mi hermanita- cielos, ahora que tengo que pensarlo no sé que sería de mi sin él- dejamos a mi hermana en la escuela y seguimos en silencio el camino hasta la escuela'

- Lo dices en serio?- comenzó la joven luego de unos minutos de silencio, a lo que Hiromu solo le miró serio- Oh Kami! Lo dices en serio- se detuvo de pronto y él al sentirlo le imitó- lo lamento-comenzó- lamento si lo que dije te lastimo, de verdad lo siento y si aún dices que no quieres que te vallamos a buscar, no te preocupes no nos veras más- agachó la cabeza resignada cuando sintió que la abrazaban con fuerza

- Yo no lo decía en serio- dijo él- perdóname- ' no pude responderle con palabras- pensaba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza'- y luego me pregunto porque insinúan en la escuela que somos pareja- dice él riendo ' luego de este comentario estoy más que segura que debo tener toda la cara de color rojo, debo de admitir que desde varios meses me siento rara cuando estoy con Hiromu, siento mariposas en el estomago, creo que deben pensar que soy algo tonta, la misma historia de siempre, la chica que se enamora de su mejor amigo'

- Mejor vamos- le dijo ella- a que llegó primero- comenzó a correr siendo seguida por el chico- el que llegue ultimo paga el postre- y ambos se alejaron corriendo hacia la escuela, para comenzar otro día normal en Nerima

Tokio, una ciudad de grandes adelantos, una mujer de 32 años aproximados caminaba por las calles, salía del Hospital cercano y se dirigía a uno de los templos de la ciudad, el Templo Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi era su nombre, la misma chica que hacía mucho tiempo se dirigía a la época feudal, la época del Sengoku a través de un pozo que se encontraba en su casa y conectaba ambas épocas. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de la joven, por enésima vez ese día, como todos los días desde que se había ido de ese lugar, el camino a casa se acortaba ya a lo lejos lograba ver las largas escaleras que se dirigían al templo. Minutos más tarde logró llegar a las puertas del templo, avanzó como ya muchas veces por la casa que guardaba el antiguo pozo, el árbol sagrado, camino que llevaba de recuerdo a recuerdo

- Ya llegue!- gritó la mujer en la entrada, se dirigió a la cocina, calentó algo rápido para comer, una pequeña bandeja donde puso la comida y se dirigió a los dormitorios arriba- buenas tardes mamá- le dijo a la mujer que se encontraba en cama

- Buenas tardes hija- dijo cansadamente la madre

- Como te has sentido?- preguntó Kagome, sacando algunos remedios para que la mujer los tomara

- Como siempre- dijo ella- y Souta?- preguntó

- Aún no vuelve de la universidad, mamá- tomó algunas pastillas he hizo que su madre las tomará- debe de estar ya a minutos de llegar a casa

- E Iza?- preguntó la madre

- Esta bien, se que tanto Ranma como Akane la cuidaran muy bien

- Cuando.. fue la última vez ...que la llamaste?- ella hablaba con dificultad. La mamá de Kagome, la señora Samara se había enfermado de manera repentina hace ya algunos años y ningún doctor sabia de que, las fuerzas se le acababan

- Hace varios días- contestó cabizbaja Kagome- la llamaré más tarde cuando regrese de la preparatoria

- Debes hacerlo porque ya sabes como es ella

- Si, igual de orgullosa que su padre- dijo en broma la madre- descansa ahora, mamá- dijo y salió de la habitación, llegó nuevamente a la cocina de la casa y dejo sobre la estufa calentando agua- Oh Inuyasha, tanto tiempo y aún no logro olvidarte- continuó cocinando, mientras unos tallarines se cocían ella cortaba algunas cebollas para una salsa 'son ya 16 años- pensaba mientras cortaba la cebolla, que comenzaba a hacer que mis ojos lloraran- 16 años en que no he sabido de ti, mi amado Inuyasha- llevé la cebolla a la olla donde cocinaba la salsa- pero que has de acordarte del detector de fragmentos- lloraba, lo sabía y no era causado por la cebolla' la puerta sonó

- Ya llegue!- gritó una voz masculina en la entrada

- Buenas tardes Souta- dijo Kagome al recién llegado

- Buenas tardes hermana- respondió el joven

- Como te ha ido?- preguntó la mujer, sirviendo un plato en la mesa para el recién llegado

- Fatal, los exámenes me están volviendo loco, Kagome- respondió- como esta mamá?- pregunto a los minutos

- Como siempre- respondió desanimada- no se que puede ser lo que le ocurre, los doctores de la clínica no saben que le sucede y yo tampoco he podido averiguar nada

- Mmmmm, tendremos que seguir buscando, hermana, no tenemos que perder la esperanza- dijo- y mi sobrina? Que noticias tienes de ella?

- Esta bien, sabes que Ranma y Akane la cuidan como si fueran sus padres, pero...

- No la has llamado desde hace varios días- el joven comía mientras conversaba con su hermana- cuando la llames déjame hablar con ella, quiero saber que ha pasado con ese chico... como era que se llamaba

- Hiromu- contestó

- Ese mismo, ya sabe que si le hace algo se las verá conmigo- Souta, quería mucho a su pequeña sobrina y eso era demasiado notorio, la mujer rió suavemente ante lo dicho

- Claro que lo sabe, tanto ella como Hiromu- dijo riendo- además con el tío tan celoso que tiene dudo que se atreva alguna vez a hacer algo

- Y de...emmm..."él" no has sabido nada?-

- No- dijo desanimada mirando fijamente su plato- sabes que desde hace 16 años no se nada de él

- Perdón- Souta miró a su hermana

- No pidas perdón, hermano, si no pasa nada- dijo ella- además si no vino a buscarme hace 16 años que te hace pensar que vendría ahora, nada lo ata a mi

- Y...- no alcanzó a formular toda la pregunta cuando lo interrumpió Kagome

- Él no supo- contestó- además te dije que nunca ataría alguien a mí de esa manera, él quiso quedarse con ella y yo no haría nada para que fuera infeliz

- Hay, Kagome- dijo el muchacho mientras la veía – ojala no estés equivocada

- No lo estoy, hermanito- respondió- además han pasado ya 16 años desde que nos separamos y no creo que él valla a venir por mí ahora- se notaba claramente la tristeza en sus ojos- si no vino por mí en esa época que habría de venir por mi ahora o me equivoco?- resignada se alejó de la cocina. Desde fuera de la casa, un hombre observaba la acción

- No sabes cuan equivocada estas- murmuró el hombre, antes de desaparecer


	3. la otra parte de la historia

_hooolaaaa _

_ahora subiendo la historia de nuevo. dejen sugerencias y review_

_a mi adorada fan :) gracias por tus palabras, este chap tb va para tiii _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>**

**La otra parte de la historia**

_- Un día normal en la vida de estas dos mujeres; una en Nerima, la otra en Tokio, aunque unidas por un lazo de sangre que nada ni siquiera la distancia quebraría jamás, separadas por el destino y no por voluntad- _dijo ella sentada cerca de la ventana en una mecedora- _Shiro, pequeñito, este fue solo el principio. Nada variaba, ni en Tokio ni en Nerima; todo era normal, mas aquella sombra seguía a pareciendo, siempre en el mismo sitio; El templo Higurashi, nadie notaba su presencia, ni la familia ni quienes visitaban el templo. Aquel hombre siempre se mantenía unas horas para luego desaparecer en una de las casas en el templo; pero esta no era una "casa" normal, más bien era una bodega que guardaba algo muy especial; un pozo- _dijo ella moviendo la mecedora donde se encontraba-_ este pozo, pequeño Shiro, era y sigue siendo algo muy especial. En la época antigua se usaba como deposito de cadáveres de demonios que eran derrotados en la aldea y en nuestra época solo se encontraba tapado, sellado en aquella bodega que te mencione, más nadie se imagino lo que este significaba: un paso entre épocas, si, pequeño, un portal entre épocas, pozo el cual la sacerdotisa reencarnada Kagome Higurashi usaba para viajar al Sengoku, 500 años al pasado.16 años pasaron también en el Sengoku, muchos años desde que Inuyasha y compañía derrotaran a Naraku y de la misteriosa partida de Kagome, todos en el Sengoku habían cambiado, la alegría de aquellos días había desaparecido, se había ido junto a la joven sacerdotisa, quedando solo un gran vacío. La joven exterminadora, Sango recuperó a su hermano Kohaku quien recuperó su vida gracias a la espada de Sesshomaru el medio hermano de Inuyasha, espada de nombre Colmillo Sagrado, el monje de la maldición, Miroku, logro liberarse al fin de aquel agujero negro en su mano, también logró controlar ciertos impulsos que sentía por el sexo femenino-_ la joven suspiró mientras acomodaba al bebe-_ pasarían un par de años antes que ambos se comprometieran en matrimonio, exactamente 3 años después que derrotaran a Naraku, actualmente o debería decir en su futuro 500 años atrás de nuestro tiempo ello son una pareja feliz que tienen dos hijos, mellizos de 10 años-_ suspiró antes de continuar- _el pequeño Kitsune, Shippo perdió a la que consideró su madre al quedar huérfano, cuando sucedió el se volvió muy reservado con su alrededor-_ la joven se tomó un segundo antes de continuar- _Kikyo, la sacerdotisa que revivieron en un cuerpo de huesos y barro, por fin encontró la paz que tanto buscó y su alma volvió al lugar donde debió de estar desde un principio, Kouga, el eterno rival de Inuyasha por el amor de Kagome, resignándose a que la joven estaba enamorada del hanyou, decidió darle una oportunidad a la joven loba Ayame, ahora tienen dos hijos, los mellizos de 15 años, Koujiro y Aliza-_ suspiró antes de continuar-_ pero el que más cambió fue el hanyou, Inuyasha; se volvió reservado aunque cuidó del kitsune por todos estos largos años; el verse privado de la compañía de Kagome lo volvió apático y gruñón, su mal genio era insoportable y nadie quería mantenerse muy cerca de él, nadie exepto el kitsune, que por los años también estaba mostrando algunos gestos del mitad demonio._

* * *

><p><em>gracias por leer, esperare que manden reviews<em>

_Sayonara!_

_Feny _

_PD: recibo sugerencias, ideas y aportes k kieran hacer y si los puedo poner lo hare_

_gracias de antemano_


	4. 2 vidas un reencuentro

Capitulo 3

Dos vidas, un reencuentro

"Los días pasaron y con estos, semanas y meses; se acercaban las vacaciones de verano. La chica en Nerima se preparaba para otro término de un largo día de clases; faltaban ya solo dos semanas para salir del infierno que era el colegio, aunque es el doble cuando nos referimos al colegio Furickan"

- Hiromu espérame!-gritó una chica que vestía un clásico uniforme de colegio de colores celestes, falda plisada y en su cabeza adornando su cabello azabache una pañoleta también de color celeste

- Apúrate que ya deberíamos estar allá- dijo el chico de nombre Hiromu caminando más aprisa

- Que ya voy- dijo ella- pero estar donde?

- Solo apresúrate- dijo el

- Pero porque tanta prisa, cariño

- Para empezar debemos buscar a Sakura en el colegio- dijo calmado- además no quieres estar en casa por si nace el bebé de la señora Saotome

- En ese caso- dijo la pelinegra- me preocuparía más por Sakura ya que el bebito no nacerá hasta dentro de tres días

- Como sabes eso?

- Un presentimiento

- Siempre tu y tus presentimientos

- Claro, cariño sino no sería yo- dijo ella

- Lo se, Iza es alguien misteriosa llena de secretos y presentimientos- ella rió

- Auque no se porque siento que algo olvide

- Claro que has olvidado algo- volvió a decir Hiromu- sino te darías prisa

-Dime que olvide- no hubo respuesta- Hiromu, cariño dime!- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia pero el seguía sin contestar- Hiromu Hibiki dime que es lo que se supone que olvide

- Esta bien! Esta bien!- dijo él- olvidaste que hoy es el encuentro deportivo de Sakura en la primaria

- Y porque no me lo dijiste antes- dijo antes de tomarle la mano al chico y comenzar a correr a una velocidad que difícilmente podría considerarse humana

"Como ya debe de parecer demasiado obvio Izami Higurashi no era alguien normal, en realidad era todo menos normal, ella era un hanyou, la mezcla entre demonio y humano; conservando la fuerza de los demonios al igual que se rapidez y fortaleza y la apariencia casi completa de los humanos; Izami podía pasar casi completamente por un humano, aunque sus orejas, aquellas orejitas blancas en lo alto de su cabeza delataban su origen y raza; un Inu"

" Del origen hanyou de Izami solo tenían conocimiento: el matrimonio Saotome, la pequeña Sakura y el chico Hiromu Hibiki; sus más cercanos en Nerima.

Su madre, Kagome, vive separada de ella no porque quisiera sino porque las circunstancias ya no dieron para más, aunque de igual manera tratan de viajar un fin de semana cada una a verse, solo se les dificulta cuando se acercan los exámenes finales o cuando Kagome tiene turnos muy largos. Todo esto paso luego de la muerte del abuelo Higurashi cuando Izami tenía 5 años, Kagome tuvo que viajar mucho y demasiado seguido a Tokio y al enfermarse la madre de Kagome, 8 años después tuvo que irse definitivamente a la ciudad para cuidar de ella y de su hermano menor Souta. La separación de ambas fue lo más difícil, por un lado Kagome no quería dejarla y por otro Izami no quería irse del lugar que la vio nacer y la estaba viendo crecer; la pequeña solo conocía Nerima como hogar y con todo el dolor que para ambas significó cuando Izami cumplió 15 años dejaron de verse tan seguido, aunque las visitas los fines de semana eran infaltables, en la pequeña ciudad de Nerima la pequeña quedó a cargo de los primos de Kagome, Akane y Ranma Saotome, ellos pasaron a ser sus padres adoptivos.

En Tokio, Kagome Higurashi, médico de urgencias del Hospital Tokio, tampoco tenía una vida fácil. Su madre llevaba años enferma de algo que ningún médico tenía ni la más mínima idea; sufriendo síntomas que no concuerdan con ninguna enfermedad, de una manera literal la vida de Lychee Higurashi estaba siendo extraída de su cuerpo. Souta, el hermanito de Kagome cursaba el cuarto año de arquitectura en la universidad de Todai"

- Doctora Higurashi a la sala 15! Doctora Higurashi a la sala 15!- por los pasillos de aquel lugar caminada una mujer de hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate y largo cabello azabache, vestía un pantalón jeans, un suéter de color claro que resaltaba su belleza y juventud, sobre esto llevaba una bata blanca, mostrando su posición de médico en esa sala

- Bien aquí estoy- dijo ella a la enfermera que la esperaba fuera de la sala 15 – Abby infórmame que es lo sucedido- dijo tomando la ficha de la mano de la joven

- 7 años, posible fractura por una caída en un scooter- dijo Abby

- Bien- dijo Kagome, mirando a los lugares cercanos- Abby que es lo que hay que hacer

- Yo?- preguntó sorprendida- pero si no soy médico

- Pero estas estudiando en este momento- le dijo Kagome- no puedes engañarme, te conozco mucho- siguió- además dejaste tus libros en la cafetería el otro día- la chica que respondía al nombre de Abby sonrió. La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro y ondulado y unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, quien a pesar de ser menor que la pelinegra había sido su amiga y apoyo desde que volvió a Tokio

- Atrapada- rió

- Bien- todavía estaban fuera de la sala- entramos y veamos como se encuentra la pequeña-

- De acuerdo- dijo Abby y ambas entraron a la salita

- Buenas tardes pequeña- dijo Kagome- como te encuentras?

- Me duele el brazo- contestó

- Como te llamas, pequeñita?- le preguntó la pelinegra

- Luna

- Yo soy Kagome y ella es Abby- dijo apuntando a la chica a su lado- ambas estamos aquí para que deje de dolerte tu bracito- la pequeña sonrió- Abby bien que es lo que hay que hacer?

- Una radiografía?- preguntó insegura, Kagome sonrió- descartar fractura o rompimiento y ver el tratamiento

- Correcto- sonrió a la chica y miró a la pequeñita- ven conmigo pequeña en seguida volvemos con mamá bueno?- la pequeña intentó retroceder asustada- oh! Luna! No te preocupes tomaremos una fotografía graciosa de tu bracito para ver porque duele bueno? Y si hay que poner algo a tu bracito para que sane le diremos a Tío Kevin que nos deje escoger bueno?- la niña sonrió alegre y la madre miró contenta a la doctora

- Muchas gracias, doctora

- No es nada- dijo sonriendo- Abby llevaré a Luna a rayos X, tómale mientras los datos

- Claro, Kagome- no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando la joven doctora llegó con la pequeña que venía con un cabestrillo que sujetaba su mano, le entregó las radiografías a la castaña

- Bueno Abby que es lo que tiene?- dijo Kagome

- Una fractura, hay que enyesar- contestó la castaña

- Señora Porter- comenzó la doctora mirando a la mama de la pequeña Luna- su hija ha sufrido una fractura producto de la caída y habrá que inmovilizar el brazo enyesándolo, además tendrá que tomar analgésicos para disminuir el dolor – la pequeñita miraba sin entender- Luna vez la fotografía graciosa que sacamos de tu bracito?- ella asintió-ves eso pequeñito en la parte blanca de aquí- la pequeña repitió el gesto- esa es la razón por la cual te duele tu bracito

- Se curará?- preguntó ella

- Claro que si- respondió Kagome- pero tendremos que dejar tu bracito quieto por algún tiempo bueno?- ambas mujeres adultas sonrieron al ver a la joven medico con la pequeñita

- Porque no dejas de mirar el pozo?- dijo una voz sentada bajo un árbol- porque mejor no vas y la buscas

- Ella no quiere saber nada de mí, esto ya te lo he dicho- respondió otra que se encontraba sobre el mismo árbol

- Pero le has hablado como para afirmar algo así?- preguntó la primera voz

- Shippo, en serio Kagome ya tiene su vida y no me quiere en ella

- Repito creo que deberías hablarle no solo vigilarla, Inuyasha

- Yo no la vigiló- respondió de manera testaruda- solo la protejo- se calló por unos instantes- sinceramente no se como eres tan cabezotas, pequeño zorro

- No responderé a eso- le dijo el chico levantándose- pero si te diré dos cosas: 1º deberías de hablar con Kagome y 2º si soy tan cabetozas es porque me criaron así- dicho esto se fue

- Me culpas a mí?- le gritó- oye! Me culpas a mí!- pero el joven zorro no le contestó pues se encontraba muy lejos ya- ahí mi Kagome!- suspiró- porque te fuiste? Porque tenías que dejarme? aún no logro comprenderlo, llevó años intentando entenderlo pero me es imposible- suspiró de nuevo- tampoco entiendo como es que el pozo se selló, tal vez fuiste tu aunque deseo que no sea así- el sol se escondía frente a los ojos del hanyou, sabiendo ya que era el momento de partir se dirigió al pozo frente a él

Dos chicas salían del hospital. Eran más de las 11 de la noche ya

- Estoy a-go-ta-da- dijo Abby caminando por el lugar- sinceramente no se como aparte de esto cuidas de tu madre, tu hermano y tienes una hija

- Con el tiempo te acostumbras- respondió ella- sabes llamaré a mi Iza

- Te matará- rió su amiga

- Lo sé- contestó Kagome- pero de igual forma no me gusta molestarla cuando tiene exámenes

- Si claro excúsate con eso- rió sarcásticamente la joven

- Bueno yo sigo por aquí- dijo señalando el parque- nos veremos pasado mañana

- Tienes libre?

- Si, no tengo turno- dijo- aprovecharé para limpiar la casa- rió- esta peor que cuando estudiaba

- Se que terminaste, tus practicas acá pero donde las comenzaste

- En Nerima, pero cuando enfermo mamá me cambie para terminar aquí- dijo la pelinegra- bueno niña me tengo que ir sino no llegaré nunca a casa- las dos chicas se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino, era bastante tarde ya pero a Kagome no le importaba pasearse por el parque, el paisaje le recordaba a aquellas noches en el Sengoku cuando buscaban los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, esa noche no corría brisa y a sus pasos las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse. Kagome se detuvo rápidamente, sin brisa los árboles no deberían moverse que era lo que sucedía, continuó caminando y los árboles a su paso comenzaron a moverse otra vez, miró asustada hacia los lados, iba a continuar cuando una conocida musiquita la sobresaltó, sacó el móvil del bolso aún asustada mirando a su alrededor

- Hola?- dijo

- Hola mamita- contestaron al otro lado de la línea

- Hola cariño- dijo- como…estas?

- Bien, Bien, salí ilesa de la mayoría de los exámenes

- Me… alegro- dijo la mujer, el movimiento de las hojas se había detenido

- Y tu día?- preguntó

- Agotador- se detuvo, miró alrededor y reanudo su camino- demasiadas emergencias aunque la mayoría eran fracturas- caminaba rápidamente, el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón hacia eco en el silencioso lugar- como están todos por allá?

- Bien, falta poco para que mamá' Kane de a luz, vieras como esta de nervioso papá Ranma

- No quisieron saber que sería cierto?- intentaba parecer normal, no quería preocupar a la pequeña

- Nop, no quisieron al igual que con Sakura, pero yo estoy segura que será varón- la pequeña esperó- mamita que sucede?

- Por que lo dices?

- Estas agitada, caminas aprisa y pareciera que tienes miedo- contestó la joven al otro lado de la línea

- No sucede nada- ella caminaba más aprisa por el parque, las hojas se movían a tras de ella, a lo lejos se veían las luces de la calle principal

- No me mientas mami

- Solo es la hora, cariño, es muy tarde

- "Cielo que sucede?"- preguntó una voz distinta a la de la joven

- Cielo?- preguntó riendo la madre, la joven rió

- Es mamá, mi vida- dijo la chica- se oye muy nerviosa

- No estoy nerviosa- replicó la mujer

- No me mientas- le gritó la joven

- "No le grites a tu madre"- dijo la otra voz

- No te metas en esto- respondió la joven al muchacho en el otro lado de la línea, parecían haberse olvidado del teléfono

- "No se ni para que me preocupo"- dijo él

- No, perdón cariño, mi vida- dijo ella- es que mi madre me preocupa- Kagome solo escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, sabía que su pequeña lo quería y demasiado al igual que el a ella, a su alrededor el sonido de las hojas se había detenido, continúo caminando y el sonido comenzó otra vez, aunque ya faltaba poco para llegar a la calle principal, unos cuantos metros más- mami- dijo la joven al teléfono

- Si cariño?

- Hiromu te envía saludos- la mujer sonrió le alegraba que su hija fuera feliz y su amor correspondido- en menos de una semana iré a Tokio

- "Iremos"- se escuchó detrás

- Te auto invitas- la joven reía, Kagome siguió caminando cada vez más rápido- mami?- cuando más aceleraba más aceleraban las hojas de los árboles detrás de ella- mamá!- no escuchaba solo se preocupaba por llegar a la calle- mamá!- logró llegar, mas no se fijo en la luz de peatones y solo cruzó la calle, una bocina sonó, el grito de la joven en Nerima llamándola, su propia voz asustada antes de sentir que la tomaban por la cintura alejándola del peligro, el móvil olvidado en la mitad de la calle, totalmente destrozado

- Estas bien! Estas bien!-dijo alguien abrazándola fuertemente, la mujer le miró intentado reconocer a su salvador

- Inu…Inuyasha?


	5. frente a tus ojos otra vez

Aki con un capitulo nuevo... puede que me demore en subir el siguiente pero hare toooodoooo lo posible.

Cada review es un momento mas rapido que lo subo.

Gracias a kienes escribieron antes

muacks para ustedes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4:<p>

Frente a tus ojos otra vez

- Estas bien! Estas bien!

- Inu…Inuyasha?- ante sus ojos estaba él, con el mismo cabello plateado de antaño, con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que solo demostraban ternura y ..amor? Kagome no sabría decirlo con exactitud

- Inconsciente eso eres una inconsciente- decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- Pero que…-no terminó de formular la pregunta porque el hanyou escucho pasos, el camión que casi la arrolló se había estacionado metros más allá y su chofer se bajaba para ver si la joven se encontraba bien, más no contaba con que él no quería que lo separaran de ella y tomándola entre sus brazos se alejó en dirección al templo.

- Mama!- la joven prácticamente gritaba en el teléfono pero nadie contestaba, escuchó un grito y luego la línea se cortó- mama?- preguntó asustada otra vez, mientras en sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas, reviso el móvil y la llamada se había cortado- maldición-nublada por la pena y la preocupación ella iba hacia la puerta cuando dos manos se cruzaron en su cintura

- Cálmate

- Algo le paso- le gritó- algo le paso y quieres que me calme!

- Y que piensas hacer ir a Tokio?- pregunto sarcástico

- No lo se, lo que si se es que algo le paso- por su rostro aún corrían lagrimas-prometí que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara en especial luego de verla llorar muchas noches por el imbécil responsable de la mitad de mis genes y ella esta en Tokio y algo le paso- calló de rodillas en el suelo sollozando suavemente ya, el chico, del cual se había soltado al caer se agachó nuevamente frente a ella y la miró, ella levantó la vista del suelo, a la pequeña hanyou todavía le corrían lagrimas desde sus ojos chocolate, el cabello azabache caía desordenado y las graciosas orejitas blancas se giraron al sonido del chico

- Calma- ella se arrojó a sus brazos- relájate y concéntrate, busca a tu madre

- No puedo- replicó ella sollozando otra vez

- Claro que puedes Izami, solo concéntrate- dijo el chico- usa aquellos poderes que están dentro de ti- Izami además de hanyou tenía algunos poderes de su madre y estos las conectaban- bien que ves?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos

- La ciudad, veo Tokio pero desde las alturas

- Y mi suegra? La ves?

- Si, la siento- respondió Izami con sus ojos cerrados- esta bien- se abrazó mas fuerte al chico y él en respuesta besó su frente- pero no esta sola

- Que dices?

- La acompaña alguien que la quiere mucho- ella mantenía los ojos cerrados

- Ves algo más?

- Veo tres colores: rojo, dorado y plata- respondió- también veo el templo- un segundo de silencio- el templo! Pero claro- abrió los ojos apresurados alejándose del chico

- De nada- murmuró sarcástico

- Perdón!- dijo ella antes de lanzarse encima del chico, el cayo de espaldas en el piso con Izami sobre él- Hiromu gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez más cuando se dio cuenta de su posición se sonrojó igual que el chico; sin darse cuenta que ambos comenzaron a acercarse, cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse alguien llamó a la puerta

- Ichy-Icha?-preguntaron fuera, la joven se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Hiromu se sentó en el piso algo frustrado

- Que pasa cariño?

- Porque llora?

- Un susto que me lleve- respondió- no es nada serio, cariño vuelve a dormir

- Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó- papá esta tan nervioso que se despierta gritando y no me deja

- Vamos entra- la pequeña pasó a la habitación y se subió a la cama de un brinco

- Gracias- dijo la niña antes de recostarse. Izami se acercó al chico

- Vete a la cama, cariño- dijo yendo hacia la puerta

- Y tu?

- Llamaré a mamá al templo, luego me acuesto

- Vamos te acompañó- dijo él-estas demasiado nerviosa para hablar con alguien- y salieron de la pieza

Cuando llegaron al Templo Inuyasha soltó a la mujer

- Abre la puerta.-dijo-necesitamos hablar-ella no dijo nada solo se acerco a la puerta, giro la llave y entro siendo seguida por el hanyou, quien cerro la puerta tras de sí.

- Que es lo que haces aquí Inuyasha?-pregunto suavemente - ¿por qué ahora y no hace de tantos años? Feh!-no contesto ninguna de sus preguntas.

- De que es lo que querías hablar Inuyasha?.

- Quiero que vuelvas-susurro pero la mujer escucho de igual forma.

- Por que ahora? Por que no hace 16 años?

- Por que ahora me es insoportable verte y no poderte abrazar!-grito él sin darse cuenta de que pensó en voz alta.

- Inuyasha-dijo ella-es cierto? Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?-el hanyou no decía nada-contéstame maldita sea!-el solo asintió- por que ahora? Por que no hace tanto tiempo?

- Lo intente-contesto-pero algo me impidió volver contigo

- Kikyo no?-dijo ella resentida-por que no mejor te quedaste con tu kikyo? No ves que me haces daño

- Yo no quería a kikyo(N/A:ejem...PERRA!) Yo te quería a ti.

- Entonces, por que te encontré con ella luego de aquella noche? Ah?-respondió ella-por que le decías que la querías?.Te escuche Inuyasha, te escuche aquella noche luego de que estuviéramos juntos-las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos-por que?- él bajo la cabeza sabia que lo que ella le decía era cierto. Él había visitado a kikyo luego de esa maravillosa noche pero algo no encajaba.

- Yo no le dije que la quería

- No me mientas inuyasha-dijo-solo te pido eso.

- No te miento, maldición yo le fui a decir que no me iría y que me quedaría contigo.

- Mientes! Yo sé lo que escuche no estoy loca

- No miento, kagome, le dije que mi futuro eras tu

- Inuyasha-dijo ella estaba atónita no parecía verdad lo que le decía.

- Tienes que creerme- no supo cuando pero el hanyou estaba de pie a un lado de la chica- te busque-dijo mientras la abrazaba-kami sabe lo mucho que me he esforzado para estar aquí- algo raro sonaba en esa frase- por que lo hiciste kagome? Por qué?

- Irme? Inu yo ya te dije la razón

- No eso, lo otro

- Que mas hice?-pregunto kagome confundida.

- Por que sellaste el pozo?

- Inuyasha yo nunca he sellado el pozo

- Pero si el no me dejo pasar hasta varios meses después de que te fuiste

- Yo no tuve nada que ver con que se sellara

- Entonces...- más el hanyou se callo ,ya sabia quien había sellado el pozo, la perr...(N/A:ejem) Kikyo

- Fue ella cierta? – preguntó kagome al peliplateado- ella fue la que selló el pozo y no te permitió volver

- Creo que si- dijo el inseguro- Kagome, donde esta tu pareja?- preguntó olfateando

- Pareja?- pregunto perpleja (N/A: miren salió verso jaja)

- Si la casa huele a un macho, tu hueles a él- dijo Inuyasha-creo que fue una perdida de tiempo venir- terminó celoso, pero no espero la respuesta de la chica, ella reía

- Inu, no cambias cierto?- seguía riendo- el "macho" no es mi pareja, es mi hermano y que yo sepa no hay otro hombre que Souta en la casa- Inuyasha bajó la cabeza avergonzado, se había dejado llevar por los celos otra vez

- Pero...

- Te juro que es Souta el único hombre acá- dijo ella- el abuelo falleció hace algunos años ya

- Ahí mi Kagome!- dijo el hanyou mientras abrazaba a la joven- no te volverás a ir cierto? Dime que no te iras

- Inu...- no alcanzó a decir completo su nombre ya que el hanyou se había "lanzado" a sus labios besándolos con desesperación, mas no se quedó solo ahí, continuo avanzando hacia el cuello de ella, Kagome ya no pensaba, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que el hanyou la besó y por sentido común no iba a dejarlo, mas como todo momento bonito tiene que interrumpirse comenzó a sonar el teléfono del templo, pero ellos no le prestaron atención, pero al llevar varios minutos sonando la mujer se separó del peliplateado y se dirigió a contestarlo, dejando al hanyou al centro del salón- Alo?- contesto algo resentida

- Hola suegrita- dijeron al otro lado- se encuentra bien?

- Si estoy bien- contestó- pero Hiromu, porque...

- Hablo yo y no Iza?- terminó la frase

- Si

- Porque la pequeña se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para hablar- dijo él- no le ocurrió nada? esta 100% segura?

- Si pequeño, 100% bien- contestó la mujer- dile que estoy bien y quédense tranqui...- no terminó la frase ya que el hanyou se había acercado de nuevo y le besaba la parte izquierda del cuello, otra vez- tranquilos

- Me parece que esta ocupada- dijo el chico riendo- así que solo le diré adiós y que duerma bien- el hanyou se había detenido

- Adiós- en Nerima cortaron la llamada, se giró al hanyou que le miraba interrogante

- Kagome, donde esta?- preguntó él

- Donde esta que?

- No te hagas la que no sabes- dijo el perdiendo la paciencia- donde esta el cachorro, Kagome?

- Ca...cachorro?- pregunto sin querer decirle- no se de que me hablas

- No me mientas Kagome- le dio- donde esta? Quiero ver al cachorro, por favor- los ojos le brillaban con emoción

- Como estaba?

- Bien, se oía bien y no parecía que hubiera pasado nada

- Que alivio

- Pero si eso ya lo sabías

- Pero de cualquier manera es mejor cuando lo escuchas de ella- contestó la joven- mamá me preocupo demasiado

- Lo sé, pero lo bueno es que mi suegra esta bien

- Como que llamándole suegra a mi madre

- Pues tengo pensado pedirle un día tu mano a tu madre, de alguna manera debo llamarla no?

- Hiromu...- murmuró desconcertada y completamente sonrojada- lo dices en serio?- murmuró

- Vamos- dijo evadiendo la pregunta, pero esta no se movió, él se acercó de nuevo- te responderé cuando seas mayor- y le beso en la comisura de los labios sonriéndole emprendiendo la graciosa huida, Izami aún estaba de pie en la sala, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, le basto unos minutos para caer de vuelta a la tierra

- Hibiki!- medio gritó antes de salir tras él escaleras arriba, usando su fuerza sobrenatural pegó un salto y llego arriba, se dirigió hacia la habitación cuando fue atrapada por dos brazos que se cruzaron en su cintura- eres un...- comenzó pero él no le dejo continuar

- Sakura y tus padres duermen- dijo él, abrazándole mas fuerte- no creo que sea buena idea que los despiertes en especial con el bebé en camino- ella comenzó a calmarse

- Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó antes de mirarlo

- Vamos- se dirigieron a la habitación, la pequeña Sakura dormía en una de las orillas de la cama, los jóvenes se recostaron en esta también-buenas noches cariño

- Buenas noches, mi vida

- Kagome, por favor- dijo el hanyou- déjame verlo, dime donde duerme- comenzó a mirar ansioso la casa

- Inu...no puedo- contestó ella

- Porque no? Porque no quieres que lo vea, Kagome?- dijo herido

- Inuyasha es imposible que lo veas, el cachorro, según tu, no esta aquí

- Donde esta? Acaso...- no terminó, el solo hecho de pensar en aquel pequeñito muerto hacia que se estremeciera

- No, Inuyasha, no pienses eso- le dijo rápidamente- esta en casa de mis primos

- Como es eso?- le dijo comenzando a enojarse( N/A: biiiipoooolar!

si que cambia rápido de carácter no?)- como lo dejas solo? tan pequeño y lo abandonas? Deberías de avergonzar...- no pudo terminar, su cara fue cruzada de una bofetada

- Avergonzarme! Avergonzarme, el cachorro eligió quedarse con mis primos luego de que viviéramos toda su INFANCIA en ese lugar- le gritó ella- fue su decisión y yo se la respeto, viene a visitarme y si bien no es lo mismo siempre estaremos más unidas de lo que crees- cada minuto la ira se acumulaba más en su cuerpo, los años guardándose tantas cosas por fin habían hecho que explotara- tu no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada de mi como madre, la crié sola Inuyasha SOLA, tu brillabas por tu ausencia, tu no estabas- dijo ella- además deberías de saber que hace 16 años que no venías, mi bebe tiene 16 años no 2 meses, además ya es toda una...

- Hermana...donde estas?- se escuchó de algún lugar de la casa

- Aquí, Souta en la sala

- Vengo por unos apuntes y saldré de nuevo, me quedo en casa de Marco, bueno?

- Ve con cuidado, pequeño

- Lo haré no te preocupes- el chico se acercó a Kagome que se encontraba sola, parada en la mitad de la sala; en que momento habrá desaparecido Inuyasha ese es un misterio- le avisas a mamá cuando despierte

- De acuerdo, yo le diré

- Adiós hermanita- le besó la mejilla y tomando los apuntes de la mesa desapareció de nuevo

- Adiós Souta

- Tu hermano?

- Si, el pequeño Souta- contestó- esta estudiando arquitectura ahora y dentro de poco tiene el ultimo examen del semestre así que estudiaran hasta dormirse

- Kagome, quiero verlo

- Lo se, pero ya te dije no esta aquí

- Lo se, ya no huele a nadie más- dijo el peliplateado- pero vendrá cierto?

- Si, en unos días más- le respondió la joven- vendrá por las vacaciones

- Cuantos días?- dijo con los ojos brillando con emoción

- 3- frente a los ojos de Kagome, Inuyasha temblaba de emoción, él era un simple hanyou, solo un hanyou solitario que cumplía su mayor sueño...Tener una familia

- Izami despertó, el sol le brillaba en el rostro, se sentó sobre su cama para ver al chico que le acompañaba

- 'Definitivamente me gustas Hiromu'- pensó-' y no se que haré el día en que te enamores y me dejes'- ella se acercó al chico y con cuidado corrió el cabello de su rostro antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, fue hacia uno de los estantes, donde se encontraba una pequeña pizarra y escribió una hora, exactamente las "3:30 AM", estaba todo listo cuando bajó la primera persona de los cuartos -Buenos días, papá- Ranma Saotome se sentaba en la mesa

- Buenos días, Iza- dijo tomando una tostada- tu preparaste todo esto?

- Sip

- Porque?- preguntó él extrañado- que hiciste ahora?- dijo burlón

- Pero que dices si soy un ángel, me estas insultando- el hombre rió- solo quise prepararlo, mamá esta muy cansada, el bebe nacerá dentro de poco 'más rápido de lo que piensas- pensó'- y no puede hacer fuerzas, quiero mimarla- rió terminando de arreglar la bandejita con el desayuno para la mujer

- Anda se la llevo yo

- Nop- respondió- te quieres llevar el crédito de mi trabajo, no seas abusivo, papá

- Izami, déjame llevarle la bandeja

- Que no, el desayuno lo prepare yo y yo se lo llevaré- dijo andes de correr a la escalera dejando al hombre en la cocina, llegó a su habitación y entrando dejo la bandeja en el escritorio, frente a ella ambos estaban acostados en su cama; Hiromu de espalda a la pared y Sakura más cerca de la ventana- Saku- susurro la chica- Sakura despierta- la pequeñita abrió sus ojos azules- ve a desayunar, papá está en la mesa

- Oki- dijo la pequeñita sentándose en la cama- como esta el día Ichy-Icha?

- Mmm veamos… el cielo aún no se cae, el sol sigue calentando y todo se ve brillante- Sakura rió- perfecto para ir al parque en la tarde- Sakura iba gritar de la emoción pero Izami le cayó, con la cabeza le mostró al chico que aún dormía atrás de ella

- Bajo a desayunar con papá- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

- Hiromu- susurró la chica al chico dormido, pero este ni se movió- Hiromu- Izami se sentó en la cama e inconscientemente comenzó a pasar su mano por los cabellos del chico- Hiromu despierta- dijo otra vez- vamos cariño no me hagas esto más difícil

- Déjame dormir que estoy soñando bonito

- Hiromu despierta- dijo- debes despertar- comenzó a moverlo fuertemente; segundos después y sin saber como el chico estaba sobre Izami y ella prisionera contra la cama- despertaste

- Nunca me muevas así- dijo- sabes que no me gusta

- Pero que no despertabas

- Pero nada, no lo hagas de acuerdo?- ella asintió, el chico se recostó sobre su pecho, a pesar de ser más alto que ella se acomodó en el y la abrazó por la cintura- ahora déjame dormir un ratito mas

- No puedo- el solo la abrazó más fuerte- Hiro, tengo que llevarle el desayuno a mamá, así que deja levantarme

- Esta bien pero vuelve luego, no quiero desayunar solo con tu padre

- Cobarde

- Más bien es inteligencia- Izami reía, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio para tomar la bandeja, el chico solo le observaba ella le guiño un ojo y salio. Llegó a la habitación principal y empujó la puerta entre abierta con el pie

- Buenos días mami

- Buenas días cariño

- Como te sientes?- dejaba la bandeja sobre uno de los muebles para tomar algunos de los almohadones del suelo y llevarlos a la cama- como se a portado el pequeño diablito?

- Genial, me ha pateado toda la noche

- Será muy activo y eso lo sabes

- Claro que lo se, basta ver a Ranma para saberlo- dijo ella, Izami se acercó y puso la mano en la pancita de la madre, el pequeño se movió- algo extraño pasa

- Solo quería mimarte

- Mmm, no es solamente eso, la última vez que me trajiste desayuno a la cama era porque estaba embarazada y antes de eso fue cuando nació Sakura, Iza que sucede? Nacerá hoy cierto?

- Bueno- ella rió nerviosa- en realidad hoy no pero te mantendrá despierta por la noche

- Lo sabía esto era muy raro- suspiró Akane- la maleta?

- Lista y en la entrada

- El auto?

- Conseguido, pero dile a papá que maneje con cuidado

- Ustedes?

- Nos quedaremos con Hiromu, llamaremos a sus padres y a mamá en Tokio para luego ir al hospital a esperar su llegada

- Todo organizado no?

- Excepto papá que ya sabes como es

- Genial, tu sabes que será cierto? Igual que con Sakura

- Siento su esencia, por los poderes de mamá puedo hacerlo- dijo ella recostándose en su crecido vientre- pero respeto su decisión, no he dicho nada

- Es mejor así

- Lo sé, para ustedes es lo mejor

- Hiromu?- dijo ella en un tono malicioso

- Todavía duerme

- En tu pieza?

- Si en mi pieza- dijo la chica todavía recostada sobre la pancita de Akane- ayer los tres dormimos ahí

- Sakura también?

- Si, dijo que papá se levanto sobresaltado varias veces y no le dejaba dormir- dijo la chica- ahora come bueno?- se levantó y le puso la bandeja en la cama- necesitaras energía, no te levantes hoy de acuerdo yo me encargo de la casa

- De acuerdo

- Mamá es bonito?

- Que cosa cariño?

- Sentir, sentir como crece dentro de ti

- Si lo es y creeme vale todo el dolor del parto

- No te importa si llegamos un poquito más tarde cierto? Ya sabes oídos supersensibles

- No te preocupes por eso cariño- le dijo- lo que no te perdono es que no lo vallas a conocer

- Ahí estaré y lo sabes

- Lo sé, ve cariño- dijo Akane- aprovecha de ir a desayunar

- Lo se- la joven rió- mami no quieres que me lleve a Saku cuando nazca el bebe, me voy dentro de unos días y necesitaran o intentar por lo menos dormir

- Yo creo que si, podrías comprarle algunas cosas…

- No te preocupes sabes que a mamá le encanta mimarla

- Hiromu va?

- No lo sé, ayer dijo que si pero no se si sus padres le dejen, no salió muy bien este año

- Ira igual nunca se separa de ti- ella se sonrojo- y aunque tenga que escapar de cara ira- Izami rió nerviosa y se sonrojó más- no te sonrojes, cariño, es la verdad

- Bueno mejor voy a despertarlo- la joven beso la mejilla de la mujer y se retiró de la habitación 'mi vida por lo general es normal- pensaba la chica- lo que me diferencia de la mayoría es que aparte de ser un hanyou, que de por si ya es extraño, tengo dos madres- pensaba mientras iba a la habitación- mi madre " biológica" vive en Tokio y tengo una excelente relación con ella, a pesar de la distancia; mi segunda madre es la que se encuentra en este momento embarazada, junto con mi mama cuando era pequeña se preocuparon de cuidarme, mi padre a pesar de no ser biológico, es el esposo de mi 2º madre, fue la 1º figura, en algún sentido, paterna que tuve y siempre he tenido, Sakura es mi hermanita pequeña al igual que lo será el bebe que nacerá en unas horas más- me detengo en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación- y Hiromu, Hiromu es el amigo que desearía fuera más que eso- me acerco a la cama'- Hiromu ya te dormiste de nuevo- dijo ella riendo

- No estoy despierto- mintió, era todo lo contrario

- Ahy cariño- dijo la joven sentándose en la orilla de la cama- despierta que es hora de desayunar

- Ya voy- se recostó sobre las piernas de la joven sentada abrazándole por la cintura

- Vamos arriba

- 5 minutos más

- Estas despierto cierto?

- … emmm no

- Ash eres un aprovechado, suéltame

- No- hundió su rostro más en el estomago de ella

- No me obligues a lastimarte

- Nunca lo harías- contestó el chico- tienes el corazón demasiado grande

- Creeme aprovechado o me sueltas o tendrás unas bonitas cicatrices

- Ash de acuerdo- frotó su rostro una última vez contra su vientre y se levantó- sabes es cómodo ahí abajo

- Pero que dices?- se sonrojo al máximo

- La verdad- le dijo- tu padre esta abajo?

- Si, cuando subí estaba desayunando

- Preparaste el desayuno cierto?- ella asintió- a que hora será?

- De que hablas?- dijo intentando evitar responder

- Tuviste una premonición y viste la hora en que será así que dímela para estar preparado

- Me rindo- dijo ella- odio que me conozcas tanto; a las 3:30

- Me la tarde?

- Nop

- Rayos, cual es la manía de tus hermanos por llegar de madrugada?

- No lo sé, pregúntaselos a ellos- la chica se levantó- bien vamos a desayunar, arriba cariño- salieron de la habitación con dirección a la cocina

Minutos antes

La mujer se levantó de su cama, se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando lo vio, ahí sentado a unos pasos de su cama, habían sido demasiados años sin verle, salió de la habitación con cuidado para ir a preparar el desayuno. Se encontraba en la cocina cuando

- Que se supone que haces?

- Buenos días Inuyasha como dormiste?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo- yo bien, gracias, solo hacia el desayuno toma asiento en seguida sirvo- él observaba como ella preparaba una bandeja con un desayuno liviano

- Para quien es esa cosa?

- Mamá, a estado enferma desde hace algunos años y no se puede levantar ya de la cama

- Oh lo siento

- No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo- salió de la cocina y él, curioso, se acercó a la sala específicamente a donde habían algunas fotografías se fijo en todas, habían de su época de colegio por aquel uniforme que él ya tanto conocía, otros familiares, otras con gente que no se le hacia conocida pero una llamó su atención, salía un gran numero de personas, casi todas en parejas; en la izquierda un chico de cabellos negros con una pañoleta amarilla en su cabeza abrazado a una chica con una espátula gigante en su espalda y una pancita de cerca de 9 meses, un chico de cabellos negros también y una de cabellos morados y casi al centro estaba Kagome quien era abrazada por un chico de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, aunque este a su vez abrazaba a una chica de cabellos cortos negros azulados, Kagome sostenía un bebe en sus brazos; los celos y la ira le recorrieron el cuerpo, escucho a la joven que se acercaba

- Kagome quien es el?

- El quien Inuyasha?

- El de esta cosa que te abraza?

- Que cosa?... ah! Encontraste esta fotografía

- Quien es Kagome?

- Son algunos de los habitantes de Nerima donde vive mi bebe

- No quienes, quien?

- Ranma, el esposo de Akane- dijo- la chica de cabellos cortos

- Esposo?

- Su pareja Inuyasha- le respondió ella con paciencia- Akane es mi prima, fui a su casa cuando se notó el embarazo, no quise que mamá tuviera que cuidar de mi por eso- se dirigió a una cajita sobre uno de los muebles y sacó otra fotografía- esta es del día en que nació, la sacaron esa noche- en la imagen se veía a la mujer con el bebe acunado en sus brazos, se notaba una pequeña motita plateada sobre su cabeza- fue en luna nueva

- Es decir que…

- Normalmente no tiene tu cabello ni tus ojos aunque si tus orejitas- el hanyou bajó la mirada, tal vez su cachorro a sufrido lo mismo que él

- No le molestan cierto?- dijo apenado, él sabía lo que era que te molestaran por ser distinto

- Por supuesto que no Inyasha- dijo ella- si mal no recuerdo, la única vez que le molestaron el que lo hizo terminó en el hospital, era pequeña y no sabía controlar su fuerza

- Porque lo hablas todo como si fuera hembra?

- Será porque lo es

- No me mientas, el primogénito entre los Inu youkai es macho

- Pues será la 1º vez que nace una mujer- sacó otra fotografía- te presento a tu hija- el hanyou tomó el papel y solo lo miró atónito


	6. Un primer mal encuentro

ya lo se me demore un "poquito" en actualizar pero lo hice.

besiiiitos

Feny

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

**Un primer mal encuentro**

El hanyou miraba incredulota fotografía, en ella salían 2 jóvenes, una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate, vestida con ropas chinas de color rojo y negro siendo abrazada por un chico con ropas amarillas y negras (N/A: imaginen la ropa de Ranma y Ryoga en el anime….captan la ironía de la foto? XD)

Ella es mi bebe, mi Izami- el hanyou no dejaba de mirar incrédulo, nunca había pasado que el primer hijo fuera mujer…nunca que el tuviera memoria

Quien es el?- pregunto saliendo de su estupor inicial

La única persona que no deseas de enemigo si quieres caerle bien

Que es lo que quieres decir?- la mujer solo se alejo- Kagome que quieres decir?

Los días pasaron y como Izami lo predijo a las 3:30 AM el pequeño Iory Saotome llego al mundo trayendo con él las constantes visitas de parientes y amigos al dojo. Izami partió hacia Tokio al tercer día de la llegada del pequeño, llevando a Sakura con ella como era de esperarse en la estación las estaba esperando Hiromu

Te dije que sin mi no te irías- le dijo sonriendo, pasándole dos boletos para el tren

Lo sabia, solo quería que compraras los boletos- lo abrazo sonriendo- abordamos?

Vamos- el chico tomó las mochilas de la chica y su hermanita para cargarlas él, Sakura iba adelante y Hiromu abrazaba a Iza fuertemente por la cintura, quien los viera pensaría en un joven matrimonio, si no fuera por su edad. Abordaron el tren y se ubicaron en un lugar frente a la ventana, media hora más tarde, Izami dormitaba en el pecho de Hiromu, mientras Sakura dormía sobre la chica

Aprovecha de dormir

Porque? Sino tengo sueño- contestó ella

Si lo tienes, ayer casi ni dormiste para que tus padres descansaran un momento, tu hermano los está volviendo locos- dijo él

No es cierto, Iory es un amor

Claro, claro, uno que no quiso dormir si no fue contigo

Como lo sabes?

Se cuenta el milagro mas no el santo, cariño- dijo él- además- le susurró- se que los ruidos te están volviendo loca- ella rió- duerme, cuando lleguemos a Tokio yo mismo te despierto

Gracias- antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente y dejarse ir a los brazos de Morfeo

'tan linda y tanto que te quiero- pensó él- no quiero pensar en lo que pasara cuando te alejes de mi lado' y sin saberlo Hiromu cayó dormido también, lo que faltaba del viaje se terminó antes de lo que esperaban, para cuando Izami abrió sus ojos estaban entrando en Tokio, Sakura aún dormía y Hiromu dormía apoyado sobre su cabeza

Por suerte ibas a despertarme tu a mi- susurró ella riendo- mi niña- le dijo a la pequeña- despierta, cariño que ya llegamos

De verdad?

Si, ya lo hicimos, despierta mi niña- Sakura le miró desde donde estaba apoyada y sonrió- Hiromu, cariño, despierta- él se movió abrazándola con mas fuerza pero sin despertar- vamos despierta que estamos por llegar a la estación- sin respuesta aún- nos vamos a bajar sin ti, cariño- se movió algo pero no abrió los ojos

No podemos seguir así un ratito más

De poder, podemos pero nos pasaríamos de Tokio

De acuerdo- dijo abriendo los ojos- tu ganas, donde se supone que vamos primero?

Al templo-contestó- vamos, dejamos el equipaje y nos vamos al centro comercial a comprar

Que vamos a comprar?- resignándose a la idea de una tarde de compras

Tanto Sakura como yo necesitamos un bañador nuevo, luego iremos a algún lado a comer algo para terminar e ir a buscar a mama al hospital

A que hora sale del turno?

Como a las 6

Entonces porque vamos a llegar a las 1:30 a Tokio para ir temprano de compras?

Digas lo que digas iremos igual

Maldición

'Doctora Higurashi Doctora Higurashi, sala 117, sala117'- repetía la voz casi mecanizada

bien dime que tenemos Abby- le dijo ella al llegar fuera de la sala

sutura de un corte vertical desde el codo hasta la muñeca, sin nada comprometida solo superficial

de acuerdo- dijo ella- quieres hacerlo tu?

Pero…

Insisto- sonriendo

Te odio- entrando ambas a la sala

Buenas tardes, soy Kagome y ella es Abby en unos segundos le suturaremos la herida

Dolerá?- preguntó un joven de aproximadamente 11 años

Pude que después tire un poco pero nada más que eso- una vez listo el paciente, ambas se retiraron de la habitación

A que hora llega Iza?

Viene a buscarme al final del turno

Es decir, en media hora más no?

Si, supieras lo feliz que estoy

Hace cuanto que no la ves

Como un mes- dijo ella- se me hizo eterno

Tomemos algo en la cafetería mientras

De acuerdo, vamos- el tiempo paso volando no se dieron cuenta cuando dos manita pequeñas taparon los ojos de la joven doctora

Quien es?- preguntó una voz masculina tras ella

Déjame pensarlo- contestó- Sakura- la pequeña rió delatándose- buenas tardes pequeña

Hola mami

Hola mama- dijo otra chica abrazando ala mujer

Tanto tiempo, mi niña- le abrazó de vuelta, no hacían falta las palabras solo bastaban los gestos

Te extrañé- dijo la más joven

No más que yo

Buenas tardes Abby- saludo Izami

Buenas tardes Iza, tanto tiempo que no te veía por estos sectores- decía mientras el joven saludaba a la madre de ella

Si demasiado, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales y me pides que venga- el joven saludo a la enfermera y busco una silla para tomar asiento, Sakura se sentó con Kagome e Izami quedó de pie

Toma asiento Iza- dijo la madre

Solo había una silla vacía- ni se fijo cuando Hiromu tiró de ella y la sentó en sus piernas

Solucionado- dijo riendo

La próxima me avisas de acuerdo?

Claro- las mujeres les miraban sonriendo, era demasiado notorio que se querían más allá de una amistad- pero ahora de aquí no te mueves- termino la frase

No que pensara hacerlo tampoco- se abrazo a su cuello riendo- bueno mami y que te cuentas de la gran ciudad?- y esa pregunta fue la que gatillo horas de conversación amena para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran más de las 8 de la noche

Bueno hora de ir a casa- dijo la mujer levantándose de la mesa

Primero pasa por la tienda, mami no tienes casi nada para comer en casa- dijo la joven riendo

Viste a mamá?

Si, la vimos, todavía no se sabe que es lo que tiene?- la mujer negó- que pena

Arriba que el camino es largo- dijo ella- nos vemos Abby

Adiós Kagome- respondió la joven- adiós chicos

Adiós- respondieron a una voz antes de comenzar a reír, caminaron al templo, pasando por la tienda a comprar los comestibles. Al llegar a casa luego de subir la enorme escalera, Kagome preparó algo liviano para cenar mientras los jóvenes seguían contándole de lo ocurrido durante el curso, mientras ella los observaba y sonreía, ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero inconscientemente y buscando el apoyo del otro tenían entrelazadas sus manos, sino eran pareja o amigos con ventaja (N/A: creo que le dicen también amigovio o algo así) lo serían en un futuro bastante cercano; Sakura rendida por todo estaba dormida sobre un sofá en la sala cubierta por una manta

Mami- dijo la joven hanyou

Que pasó, cariño?

Hay un olor familiar en el aire

No será de tu tío Souta?- dijo ella algo nerviosa

No, el de tío Souta es conocido y familiar este nunca lo había sentido más sin embargo es igual de familiar

Porque no suben a Sakura a mi habitación, no quiero que se enferme

Espérame aquí cariño- dijo ella antes de salir de la cocina

No la mires tanto- le dijo la madre al joven- la vas a desgastar- terminó riendo

Soy demasiado obvio?

No, no lo eres- contestó- ustedes están acostumbrados a tratarse de esa forma es normal que un gesto más de cariño pase inadvertido

A que se refiere?

Cuando caminábamos hacia acá la tomaste de la cintura no?- el asintió sintiendo su rostro más rojo- pues ella en respuesta entrelazo sus manos con las tuyas mientras se recostaba en tu hombro- el se sonrojó

Que me quiere decir?

Tu la quieres y se nota- contestó, recogiendo lo que habían ocupado en la cena- y a la vez ella también te adora y también se le nota, están tan acostumbrados a eso que no se fijan- él adquirió un tono rojo granate en su rostro, la joven bajó las escaleras

Listo Sakura esta durmiendo- dijo al llegar ya la cocina- de que hablaban?

Nada- dijo el joven tomando color en su rostro- de nada

Será- dijo ella- mama subiremos a la pieza, estoy cansada y quiero recostarme

Vayan- dijo ella- los llamo para cenar

los dos jóvenes estaban en la antigua habitación de la madre de la joven, la pequeña se encontraba con la madre de ella y ellos estaban en ambos en la cama, abrazados ( n/a: cuidadito con lo que piensan eh!? Que ellos solamente están acostados sobre la cama sin hacer nada de nada entendido ¬¬?), él se encontraba apoyado contra la pared vestido con los pantalones del pijama y una musculosa mientras que la sostenía en sus brazos aferrándole a si mismo, ella llevaba la parte superior de aquella ropa que usaba el chico y unos pantaloncitos cortos, tanto que casi no se notaban, ambos estaban sobre la ropa de cama, sin luces en la habitación y con la ventana entre abierta, algo era cierto, Japón en verano era mucho más caluroso que Nerima

Hiromu- dijo la joven- tengo un presentimiento- mientras se aferraba más al chico

Sobre que, mi vida?- respondió él mientras que olía el perfume que dejaban los cabellos de la chica cerca de su nariz

Siento que sucederá algo- dijo ella- algo que cambiará todo y sabes que...

Casi nunca te equivocas, lo se- mientras que cerraba más sus brazos en la cintura de la joven, ella le miró- no me mires así, porque se que algo quieres pedirme- seguía mirándole- dilo de una vez

Nunca me dejes- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, y él le respondió extrañado

Porque habría de dejarte?

Lo sé suena extraño, pero después de lo que sucederá te necesitaré más que nunca- le dijo ella- como amigo, hermano, amante o lo que sea- siempre habían bromeado de esta forma, diciendo que eran algo más que amigos, aunque en el fondo deseaban que fuera verdad

Siempre lo estaré- dijo él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, para luego levantarlo y quedarse mirando una pared de la habitación. Pasaron los minutos hasta que...

Que se supone que haces?- dijo ella, Hiromu soplaba en su cuello, una gentil caricia proporcionada hacia y solamente para ella, a lo que Izami solo pudo responder inclinando la cabeza hacia él, mientras que el sin estarse quieto se inclinó contra su cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el, hacia bastante tiempo habían olvidado la cordura, el hecho de conocerse de siempre no los detuvo, el no saber como actuarían mañana luego de esto tampoco, para ellos solo existía una cosa, el presente- Hiromu- murmuró ella, pero el chico parecía no escuchar- Hiromu- ninguna contestación, la mano de ella fue a parar a su cabello y al sentirlo él se detuvo

Que hice?- murmuraba mientras se separaba de ella y se ubicaba al final de la cama, con el rostro entre sus manos- que hice?- volvió a decir. Izami se levantó y se colocó frente al chico, de pie

Te arrepientes?- murmuró ella frente a él

Claro que no...- se calló, había hablado más de lo necesario, no podía mirarla a la cara. Se dio cuenta que había expuesto sus sentimientos de una manera que los leería hasta un niño pequeño, ella sonrió pero el no se dio cuenta ya que no se atrevía a mirarla, tomó con suavidad la cabeza de entre sus manos y la levantó

Si deseas saberlo- dijo, calmadamente, mientras que acercaba su rostro al del chico- yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer- y tomando la iniciativa le besó, olvidando su amistad, olvidando vivencias, olvidando el mundo, solo dejándose llevar por lo que sentían hace bastante tiempo, pero que ninguno quería reconocer. Él de a poco comenzó a responder, tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre sus piernas, con las de ella aprisionándolo contra la cama. Estaban tan inmersos a lo que hacían que no se percataron que había alguien más en la habitación hasta que

QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, KAGOME!?


End file.
